


It Starts With One

by RubyOrchid14



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Alternate Reality Fantasy, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Behind the Scenes, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, An Actor You Admire Is Into You, And You Have No Idea Why, But He Finds You Fascinating, Celebrity Crush, Every Adam Driver Fan's Dream, F/M, Fantasy, O/C Character Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOrchid14/pseuds/RubyOrchid14
Summary: ***Purely A Work Of Fiction******Please understand I have the utmost respect for Adam Driver; this is a work of pure fiction, nothing more***Ruby works as a caterer for Cardington Studios in Bedfordshire, UK. In this story, Ruby meets Adam Driver during (hypothetical) the filming of The Rise of Skywalker, her favorite actor whom she's admired for some time. She's overloaded with anxiety when she's suddenly asked to take over for one of the employees who directly serves the main actors of the film, but does her best to keep it together.After a happenstance, "meet-cute" with the actor she adores, she finds herself growing ever more enticed by him as he seems equally as entranced by her presence as well.Ruby's story is purely fictional, but follows a path that many Adam Driver fans would love to experience. Follow Ruby as she's swept away with her feelings for this actor and has to choose how she'll recover from such an intense experience.Enjoy, readers!
Relationships: Adam Driver/OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro

One thing can change everything.

He was more than I bargained for.

I thought if I went back, I'd get over him, but I can't.

I just can't.

I never thought it would be this way.

In truth, it wasn't supposed to be.

It just... happened.

The first time I met him was on set in Bedfordshire. I was one of the many catering staff for food and other refreshments for the film. He was one of the main stars. It was happenstance we met.

Beautiful day, but cold as could be. We had to start early for breakfast, we got everything started around 4am to make sure we had everything ready for the crew and cast... and all of the incredible staff. I had been running around all morning and it was getting later. Suddenly, my head of staff stops me, "Hey, Roger called in. Some stomach bug or something - whatever - but I need you to take over..." He looks at me sternly.

I freeze. "Wait... me?" I point to myself in disbelief. "Yes, you. Now go grab the orders and deliver them! If you don't hurry, they'll be late for the morning table read..." he said, ushering me towards the kitchen.  
Roger was the one who normally took care of the main crew and cast food or drink orders... the ones who were the "big wigs" per say. And he called in. And my boss chose me.

_Why me? I'm going to lose my shit..._

I rush to the kitchen, where on a specific table, there is a row of boxes lined and labeled for each individual person of the main film. I also have to bring a fresh large pot of coffee and tea, along with other necessities. I quickly prepare Roger's usual cart - I'd helped him prep before but I had never taken over - and I was shaking.  
It was rainy this morning. _Damn you, London. So much for straightening my hair today._  
Before I took over Roger's position for the day, my boss had me sign an additional contract. Something along the lines of "you are not to speak of or share in any way any kind of film-related details that may be discussed while you are in the room, or you will otherwise be terminated and punished by law" sort of stuff.

_Shit, I'm nervous enough._

I wheeled the cart into the studio building, weaving my way through the halls, guided by my small map of the areas that I hadn't previously known. Hallway after hallway... passed the last office on the left.  
I was there. "Meeting in Progress: Do not disturb" was posted on the front and a security officer stood in by the door. He looked at Roger's cart, then at me, sternly.  
I smile and hold up my badge. "Roger called in, I was told to pick up his shift today." The guard scans my badge and looks over my credentials, which my boss had to quickly reset for temporary authorization today. The guard looked at me and nodded, scanning his key card and opening the door for me.

I took a deep breath in and wheeled in my cart.


	2. Script Read Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Ruby was suddenly "volun-told" to take over for a sick employee. She must now deliver the breakfast orders to the cast and crew while they go over a group script read, and Ruby is doing her best to keep it together...

There was a small break area complete with a refreshment station next to a kitchenette. A few comfy looking chairs here and there with charging stations. I washed my hands and set out the beverages and necessities, then stacked the boxes of breakfast orders on top of one another. I could hear muffled discussions in the room nearby where they were. I could hear JJ's voice explaining things in great detail. I swallowed hard.

"Here goes. Stay calm. Don't fuck up." I whisper to myself.

I had been told to just open the door, try not to make too much noise, and use the place cards to distribute the orders. Should be easy.  
I open the door and push my way in. A few of the crew glance at me, obviously not recognizing me, but accepting nonetheless. The actors are all paying close attention to JJ and listening intently, paying me no mind.

My boss had told me to start with the crew. It was a long and large table that stretched the length of the room on both sides, and the place cards were in decent view. I began placing boxes on the table next to the place cards, being as courteous, respectful and as quiet as I could. A few crew members would look at me and smile, nodding or thanking me, some paid me no mind.

  
One of the crew members very hushed asked where Roger was, I silently answered by mouthing "he called in sick", which they responded with a silent "Oh.", nodding and smiling. I felt less intimidated by the crew... but I got butterflies as I approached the head of the table.  
JJ himself next to Kathleen Kennedy, then a few other big names in the production and script writing departments... then the actors. They all looked magnificent despite being out of costume and a bit more casual for the read.

I was told to be careful when serving the actors, to make sure I attend to whatever they need quickly.

I gave Daisy Ridley her box, who gave me a brief smile as I placed it by her. She was very sweet. John Boyega was always humble from what I had been told, and they were right. He was very kind and said thank you when I gave him his box, looking me in the eye as he spoke.  
I got really nervous as I approached the end of the table. My favorite actor, Adam Driver.

He was sitting with a large cup of coffee at his place setting, rested casually leaned back in his chair, script papers in hand and his eyes on JJ.

I came over with his box, placing it on the table, trying not to show my jittering nerves. He didn't seem to notice me as I slipped past, so I mentally dismissed myself as I turned to move on. "Thank you very much." I heard him say softly. As I turned to look back, his eyes met mine, and he had a warm smile on his face and briefly nodded in acknowledgment. He quickly went back to paying close attention to JJ after that.

All I could do was look dumbfounded... or blank. I'm not sure which I emoted, but either way I was too star-struck to smile back... I think...  
I would like to think I remained calm and contained on the outside in that moment, but inside I was shrieking like a fan girl.

I continued on, finally getting to JJ, who for some reason decided to pipe up as I approached. "Where's Roger today?" He asked unexpectedly. I almost froze in place but I smiled through my shock. "Wasn't feeling well, called in." I answered abruptly.  
"Ah. Well thank you for serving us this morning. Uh, I think we'll take a short break here so we can all eat. Sound good? Yeah?" He remarked, looking to the room, all murmuring in agreement. I handed JJ his box and he smiled and thanked me politely. Some of the crew and cast stood up from their chairs to head to the small adjacent break area, others stayed at their seats and began conversing and eating.

I checked my cart and went into the break area to check on things to restock or refill. Oscar Isaac was laughing and joking around with John while he ate his breakfast while several crew members ate and chat, some going outside to smoke.

I was cleaning and restocking some items under the bottom cabinets when I felt someone behind me. I tried to move a little quicker so I could get out of their way as I knew I was probably blocking whatever they were needing. "Oh, no... please, don't rush on my account." I heard a deep, familiar voice say.

As I realized who it was, I jolted and hit my head as I turned to stand up. I exerted an "oof" and grabbed my head, which was now throbbing, but my pride hurt more. "Oh!" his eyes widened and he reached his hands out toward me, "...are you alright?" He asked with concern. Adam's tall figure was looming over me as I was crouched, clasping my head. He looked like he was genuinely concerned as he looked down to me.

"I'm fine... just ridiculously embarrassed..." I said, trying to crack a smile through the pain. He chuckled a little. I had knocked a few things out of the cabinets upon my exit, so I began trying to clean up after my mess. "Here, let me help..." he says, crouching next to me to hand me some boxes of sugar packets on the floor. Before I can stop him, and out of fear of being rude, I just accepted the help.

He hands me things on the floor as I replace them, my nerves not helping the throbbing pain on the back of my head, seemingly making it all seem so much worse. I must have been pretty obviously distraught because Adam was giving me this look of gracious pity with his smile. "Sure you're okay?" He asks again. I giggle nervously, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I reply as calmly as I can manage. I put away the last of the stock that fell out and close the cabinet door.

As I turn to stand, there's Adam, reaching a hand out to help me up. I smiled, accepting his hand up. My heart practically skipped a beat as his hand grasped mine, strong yet gentle.

His hands were enormous compared to my own, and that was saying something for me since I'm a taller girl. He practically lifted me up by his own strength, and I was quickly on my feet. I was a bit shocked, but still managed to give a small "thank you" as I straightened. He smiled with a soft reply of "Sure." And reached for his coffee cup on the top of the counter.

I dust off my pant legs and proceed to wash my hands off in the sink while he takes a sip from his cup. I turn back to my cart for a moment to grab a couple things, looking for distractions from my utter embarrassment.

The crew and other cast are still enjoying their meals, so I decided to look busy so I could replace everything immediately.

_Great. Just embarrassed myself in front of my favorite actor and crush. Ugh, off to a rough start._

"So, you're American?" I hear Adam say after a sip of coffee. I had been so distracted I didn't realize he was still standing nearby... and I was honestly surprised he still was, considering.

I had to refocus; _What did he just ask?_ _Oh yeah..._

"Yes, yes I am." I replied with a nod, still searching my cart for supplies. "I hope that didn't, uh, seem rude, I... just haven't known of or seen many American staff in the studio." He adds with a slight glimmer in his eyes. I give him a warm smile, "Oh no, not at all, that's not rude. I know what you mean. I'm the only American that I know of for the catering staff."

"And where are you from?" He probes gently, continuing conversing in kind. The look on his face is genuine and charming.  
I'm shaking with nervous energy. "Oklahoma. Long way from home." I reply with a nervous laugh, my nerves are bursting.

He chuckles at that, smiling again, "Wow, yeah, long ways for sure. Oklahoma... I've, uh, I've never been there, what's it like?" He mentions while he swirls his coffee. "It's a boring place, really. I think we're best known for tornadoes, the Murrah Bombing, football and the 'Ain't Nobody Got Time For That' lady..." I reply immediately without hesitation, almost not thinking. Adam begins chuckling at that which startles me a bit. I hang my head for a moment, realizing what I just said.

"Sorry, that was a bit dark, I know..." I stifle a chuckle as I grip the handle of the cart. "No, no, that was honest, it was funny." He replied with a genuine smile, waving his hand to emphasize his meaning. I chuckle awkwardly, patting myself down to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. "Well, um, I guess I'll be back with lunch later." I look toward Adam, but I can't look him in the eye long without feeling like I'm going to turn bright red. "It was nice to meet you and thank you for your kind help..." I nod my head at him. He sets his coffee down and swiftly moves closer to me with an outstretched hand to shake. "Yeah, of course, yeah... and what is your name?" He asks me graciously. I smile and nervously accept his hand to shake. "It's Ruby, I mean, I'm Ruby." I nod quickly, smiling too big. He smiles back warmly as he shakes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam. And thank you for taking over for Roger today. We won't starve now." He chuckles a little as he says this, nothing but genuine kindness in his eyes as he speaks. I can't help but chuckle with him as he says this and I'm suddenly lost in his aura.

I finally realize what I need to do now as he releases my hand. I nervously withdraw, smiling and waving as I turn to leave. Everyone else seemed completely entranced in their own worlds while this happened and I was a little shocked, but maybe it's normal for all I know. I wheeled the cart down the small hallway to exit the room, looking back one last time to see Adam opening his box to eat his breakfast, glancing up at me just as he's about to take a bite, he smiles.

My heart was beating too fast. I finally made it back to the kitchen and I put the cart back where it belonged. I rushed to the bathroom and had to splash some cold water on my face to get a grip. Breakfast, done. Lunch hour would come soon and I had to be prepared.

Unfortunately for me, Adam wasn't present the rest of the day after the morning read. He was apparently off doing costume design and other tests. I served the rest of the team regardless and it was a joy. I even finally got to meet Joonas Suotamo aka Chewbacca and Antony Daniels aka C3PO, and I felt lighter than air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. PB&J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, an odd request stumps the crew; but Ruby knows exactly what to do...

The next few days passed by slowly. Roger was still out and I continued to deliver the meals to the head team. Adam didn't return until my last day taking over for Roger, when I was in the kitchen helping prep.

One of the girls I worked with came in saying that one of the actors was requesting something weird again and she wasn't quite sure how to make it.

 _Custom orders..._ I scoffed.

I walked over, asking who wanted what. "He said he wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich...?" She looked utterly confused saying it. One of the other cooks looked at her, also puzzled. "What? Like a bloody butter sandwich with peanuts and jelly? That sounds rubbish!" He said, disgusted.

I hung my head and chuckled, "I know what that is." They all looked to me, curious now. "Is it an American thing?" One of the girls asked. I nodded in response, "Yes. It's a big staple snack food in the states. Peanut butter and jelly - or jam is what Brits would know that as. You know, like grape or strawberry jam? Peanut butter is like a paste or spread made from mashed peanuts. Usually it's a buttery smooth consistency, but there's also one that is crunchy with bits of peanuts mixed in. I don't personally care for the taste, but most people love it where I'm from. All together on a couple slices of bread and boom; PB&J." I explain as best I can.

They all glance at me in bewilderment. "Brilliant. You make it for him then. I'm not about to fuck up one of the actor meals again..." the cook hands me the paper. I look at him, confused. "Wait...again? What happened before?" I ask.

"We didn't know what the bloody hell it was the first time, so we just put butter on bread with peanuts and some preserves. Apparently the actor didn't touch it, just sent back the plate." He explained. I grin and hold back a laugh, nodding instead. "Well, I'll make sure it's done right. But do we even have what we need to make it?"

I found out I would have to make a special trip to the US Military base that was a several cities over, since the PX there was the only store in England that had peanut butter and grape jelly... or white bread.

Brought it all back after about a 3 hour trip, constructed the perfect couple of PB&J sandwiches. I started labeling the boxes for delivery. "Which actor requested the special sandwich?" I hear over the headset from my helper: "That was Adam. Adam Driver." The heads respond.

My heart skips, and I lose my breath for a moment. I shakily write his name on the Styrofoam box and wrap it along with the rest of his order.

I prepped the rest of what I needed and headed to deliver it all. I hadn't seen Adam since that first day I took over for Roger, so I was nervous. Since then, the actors and crew now knew my face, and usually would give a polite smile when I came in.

I saw Adam from afar as I entered the room. Everyone glanced up for a moment, then back down at the scripts. JJ suddenly interjected one of the script writers who was speaking, "Um, so sorry to interrupt, but I think now is a good place to break for lunch. I'm absolutely famished so... meet back here in an hour...? That good?" He announced to the room as the rest murmured in agreement. A line started at my cart, as had become practice, and I handed out boxes.

Mark Hamill approached, chatting with Adam nonchalantly. "Holy crap, that's Luke fucking Skywalker..." I said to myself blissfully. I handed him his box and he smiled, taking my hand to shake briefly and saying thank you. "Hey, how are you?" Adam said as he was right after Mark. I chuckle a little as he looks at me, "Oh hey... I'm, uh, I'm good. How are you?" I respond, holding back asking him info that was not my business to know. "I'm great, I'm good." He answered, seeing his name on the box I was handing him and the word "special" that was written on it. He chuckled and took it in his hands. "Oh, this is considered a special order now, huh?" He looks at me briefly. "Oh - yeah, no, it's just marked that way since I guess the kitchen didn't know what a PB&J was when you asked for it..." I answer with a shy smile.

He smiles and opens the box to see the sandwich I had so carefully crafted. "Well hey, it looks like they at least did it right this time. You know, the last time I asked for this, they gave me this sandwich with butter and all sorts of shit on it..." He chuckled a little, "I couldn't even eat it so I just sent it back. I didn't realize that the British don't really know what a, uh, peanut butter and jelly sandwich is." His eyes squint with light hearted laughter.

I smile proudly, braving to look him in the eye. "Well, Mr.Driver, that sandwich is certified, perfect American-made goodness! I made it myself. I really hope you enjoy it." I jostle as I say this. He smiles really big, glancing down at the sandwich and then at me again. I suddenly felt very nervous as his eyes met mine. "Well, thank you. I'm sure I will." He nods and smiles, turning to go back to his seat.

My eyes followed him as he went to sit down near JJ and a few other cast members. I continued to help the rest of the staff get their boxes distributed, but I continued to watch Adam from afar to see how he liked the sandwich. The pressure was killing me. At one point I looked up to see him taking a bite of one of the sandwich halves, making my heart jump in my throat. No real reaction from him that I could see.

_It's PB &J... I mean, it's nothing special. At least he's not choking on it..._

I shook off the anxiety as best I could and continued with my duties. My heart also started racing when I gave a box to Dominic Monaghan - an actor who I had been a huge fan of for years since his appearance in The Lord of the Rings films. I couldn't help but ask if I could shake his hand, "I'm a huge fan. Ever since I was like 11..." I smiled nervously as I admitted this to him. He humbly smiled and thanked me, shaking my hand politely. "Well, hey, I can get a picture with you later if you like." Dom offered.

This just about made me lose all the air in my lungs. "Really? I'd love that! Wow, thank you!" I said, choking on my words a bit. "Of course, of course! Anyone whose been a fan that long deserves something special!" He smiled his familiar smile, and with that, I was over the moon. He pointed to a spot where he would be after he eats so he could meet me for a picture. I thanked him again profusely and tried to continue working without getting to distracted.

After I had passed out all of the box orders, I went into the adjacent room to restock as usual. I continued my work, a huge smile on my face. At one point, JJ came out to dispose of his empty box, followed by Adam and Daisy. I tried not to look at them and just continue working. They remained a moment to continue their conversation. Not long after, Dom appeared and threw his trash away also. "Oh hey, want to take the picture now?" He asked once he spotted me. I turned to him with excitement and nodded. He smiled and waved me over.

I took out my phone and opened my camera. I felt a little awkward as I was quite a bit taller than him. Dom looked around for a moment, "Wait, why don't we have a seat...?" He suggested, pulling out a chair for me at the small table in the room. I accepted in kind. Dom scooted his chair close to me as I fiddled with my phone. "So you're a longtime fan, huh?" He asked politely. "Oh goodness - yes! I remember seeing Fellowship in theaters when I was 11 and I was hooked. I knew the books as a kid but didn't read them till I was older. The Lord of the Rings was my life as a teen, you have no idea." I emphasized excitedly.

I was trembling trying to pull up my camera. "That's brilliant. Love it, love it." Dom responded kindly. I finally opened the camera app and stretched my arm out for a selfie with Dominic. He scooted closer to me and put an arm over my shoulder. _Fifteen year old me is dying right now..._ I remember when I had such a crush on him. We snapped a quick pic and took a look. "That's a good one, lets do another." Dom said.

"Here, let me take one for you guys." I heard a deep voice offer from behind me. I turned to see Adam standing over me, holding his hand out. Dom smiled and looked to me. "Oh, um, sure. Yeah, thank you!" I say awkwardly, handing Adam my phone. Dom and I stand up and hover close together. Dom again tries to put an arm around me as best he could, cracking a big smile.

I smile big as I see Adam fiddling with my phone to take the picture. "Okay... ready? 1...2..." says Adam as he snaps a couple pictures. Afterward, I shake Dom's hand in gratitude, "Oh my goodness, thank you so, so much. This means so much to me." I say with a huge goofy smile. "You're quite welcome." Dom responds kindly, smiling right back.

Adam politely hands me back my phone, and I open my camera roll to show Dom. He smiles at the pics as I, again, thank him profusely.  
"This is great, really. This might be my last day serving all you lovely people. Roger's supposed to be back tomorrow, so..." I say, hanging my head a little. I had really loved doing this and I was a little sad to think I wouldn't get to do this particular job again.

JJ overheard and piped up. "Well, all the more reason to get some pictures in now. Hold on a second." He says, holding up a finger. He walks into the meeting room and makes a loud announcement. I'm turning bright red. Daisy smiles at me, "You will at least still be working here in the studio, right?" She asks. "Yes, yes. But bumped back down to back of house." I explain. She nods in acknowledgment.

"Everyone, I just want to make everyone aware; miss Ruby the incredible catering staff member whose been serving us these last few days in place of Roger, will be going back to her regular position after today more than likely. Can our actors please do her a favor and come take some pictures with her to say thank you for her hard work and generosity?" JJ announced to the room. A bustle of activity erupted as all of the actors in the other room flooded into the room I was in.

I got pictures with everyone. Everyone. Even JJ and the other crew members. I was so taken aback I was giggling half the time. I was blushing so hard in a lot of the photos.

But the one that made me even more nervous was the one with Adam. He had stuck around the entire time I was taking pictures, even taking some for me. He and Daisy helped politely. Some of the actors wanted to take pictures on their own phones, so it was so surreal. Finally, Adam and Daisy wanted their pictures with me. They stood around me, smiling. I was so nervous and red by this time.

Then, Daisy pushed me closer to Adam as she stepped out to grab my phone from JJ who had taken the precious picture. "OK, gotta get a picture of you two together. You two tall folks." She said with a smile. I was blushing, and I felt Adam wrap his arm around my shoulder gently. I felt like a complimentary fit to his figure with my height. I smiled genuinely, feeling his looming aura overtake me. Daisy snapped a pic. "One more..." she said, adjusting. Adam took his phone out of his pocket, quickly finding his camera app and handing it to JJ, who responded in kind.

Adam then wrapped both arms around me, pulling me in closer in almost a hug, smiling for the camera. I noticed how good Adam smelled as he held me very gently for those moments, and it was intoxicating. I felt red as a tomato and I was screaming inside. Daisy and JJ took their pictures and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world right then. "Great shots, great shots. Thank you, Ruby, we truly appreciate you and your help." He said, starting a round of applause that the room followed. Even Adam, who was right next to me then, looked me in the eyes with a smile, clapping toward me.

I was ridiculously awkward and nervous and I really didn't know how to react other than smile and look around. JJ came and gave me a polite hug as the applause subsided. "We truly appreciate you. I hope we continue to see you around, at least." He said genuinely. "Of course! I'm just going back to the back crew of the kitchen where I was before." I said matter of factly. "Well, if anything, I think you handled this job superbly... I'll make a couple calls." JJ replied, a curious smile on his lips. He gave me a look, and I returned with my own

_What's he going to do...?_

JJ walked passed me back into the room, giving a hand signal to a few people on the way to follow him. Oscar patted me on the shoulder as he walked by, "Your smiling face was always a delight. Never lose that." He said kindly. I smiled and blushed hard. He pointed a finger gun at me. "AH! See - there it is!" Daisy gave me a subtle wave and walked into the adjacent room behind him. Dom walked passed, giving me a polite hug and a buss on the cheek and went on his way. John Boyega did the same, shaking my hand along with a buss to both my cheeks. They were so sweet.

As I turned, Adam had been there next to me the whole time as everyone shuffled to go back into the other room. He waited till everyone had their turn, then came over to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Thank you for what you do. And thank you for the sandwich, the uh, peanut butter and jelly. It was perfect and delicious - exactly what I needed." His words were sincere and meaningful. I can admit, I was entranced by his eyes as he spoke to me and I hoped to God I didn't look as dumbfounded as I felt.

I smiled as best I could, turning redder as he grasped my hand firmly and pulled me in to buss my cheek. His soft hair brushed my face as his cheek pressed to mine with a soft, sweet and simple kiss from his perfect pouted lips planted on my cheek, his other hand on the back of my shoulder. His scent was intoxicating me again, and I was doing all I could not to turn into a puddle right there. He pulled away, still looking me in the eye, smiling. "I'm really glad you enjoyed it, Mister Driver..." was all I could think to say. I said it so quietly that I wondered if I actually verbalized it. He smirked, rubbed my shoulder and squeezed my hand. "Adam. You can just call me Adam." He said softly, then released me gently as he left to the other room with a brief wave.

It was like slow motion as he walked away. I was so entranced by his aura, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I unconsciously touched my cheek where he had left a kiss, feeling a buzz-like high from it all.

And in that moment, I was hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. His Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has just finished her late shift and is leaving for her well-earned time off. Despite forgetting an umbrella, she experiences a kind gesture from a familiar face...

The rain was heavy... and just my luck, my umbrella was still at my hotel. Should've learned by now that London was rainy. I rolled my eyes at myself, feeling utterly stupid. I grabbed my purse and locked the door to the kitchen and pulled my hood over my head quickly as the roof overhang was not very long. I fiddled a moment to find my keys as I walked toward the car park. Frustrated, I moved on from the door and turned to begin walking toward the car park. Keys could wait.

From afar, I could see two figures sitting in lawn chairs talking to one another in the light under the patio of a trailer. One of them stood, patted the other on the shoulder and started to make their way toward me with haste.

"Hey!" they shouted, trying to get my attention. I startle at the familiar, deep voice. I finally look passed my hood, realizing it's Adam. I almost flinch as he approaches, the heavy rain already soaking him. "Oh, hi..." I awkwardly acknowledge him back. "Where's your umbrella?" He asks over the loud smacking of the rain. "Um...at my hotel room...cause I'm forgetful..." I say with a humiliated smile. Adam smirks, looking behind him for a moment, then back at me. "I have one. Come out of the rain for a sec and I'll, uh, I'll grab it for you." he offers, putting a hand on my drenched shoulder, gesturing to his trailer.  
My mind raced quickly for the few seconds I stood there, debating to accept or not, but out of desperation to get out of the torrential downpour, I looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks, yeah, that'd be great."

He nods and we jog over to his patio overhang, where he had been chatting with his old buddy, Oscar Isaac. He looked me up and down as I stood there. "You poor thing. No umbrella?" he commented with a half-smile. I chuckled a little, "Nope... just, uh, didn't think about it this morning." I reply nervously. My hood was dripping water onto my face and everything was pretty wet already. "Just a minute and I'll grab it for you." Adam said, going into his trailer. Oscar looked at me, "So, late shift, I guess...?" I nod in response, taking off my hood a moment while I'm under shelter. "Yeah, we get the late shift the day before our few days off."

Oscar smiled. "Well, hey, I hope you enjoy a nice break. You guys deserve it with all you do." he said genuinely. I smiled at him, "Aww, thank you."  
Adam returned outside with his umbrella in hand, closing his trailer door behind him. "Here, I'll just uh--I'll walk you to your car." he said nonchalantly.

 _Oh...he probably doesn't want me to walk off with his umbrella..._ I thought to myself.

"Oh... you don't have to do that, I'll be fine." I replied.  
"No, no, I insist." He said with a sweet smile. "Be careful getting home." Oscar added, lighting a cigarette. I realized there was no getting out of it, so I nodded and began to walk back out into the rain. Adam opened his umbrella, which was gigantic, and held it over us both as we walked out. "Here..." he grabbed my arm, linking it in his to guide me. My heart was pounding as he gently reached out for my hand, tucking it gently under his arm and around to the crease of his elbow, locking his arm in an escorting fashion.  
Such a gentleman.

We walked to the car park gate, scanning my ID card to get in. "Which way?" He asked loudly over the loud smacking of the rain drops. I pointed in a direction, and he guided me that way. I was so dumbfounded that this was happening that I hadn't spoken a word since leaving the patio. I realized I needed to point out my car. "That one, right there." I finally managed to say. He never changed his speed, but continued to walk me to my car. My hand nestled in the crook of his arm comfortably, I felt so special in that moment. We reached my rental, and I fiddled in my pockets again for my keys.

"Thanks, I uh--" _not in that pocket_ , "...just gotta find my..." _not in that one either_. I began to panic for a moment. I dipped a hand in my purse, desperately searching. Adam waited kindly as I unlatched my hand from his arm to search.

 _You've got to be shitting me..._ I realized.

I leaned forward to look through my car's window. Adam kindly leaned in with the umbrella over me. There they were. My keys. Still in the ignition.  
I hung my head, "Oh fuck..." I muttered. Adam looked concerned, "What? Did you lock your keys in your car?" he said with a smirk. "Yeah..." I elongated my answer, feeling ridiculous in that moment. I wiped a hand over my face. Adam looked at his watch, then looked around. "It's too late to call a locksmith..." he said, looking inside the car from the window, trying the door handle, which was locked.

"Fuck... this _would_ happen to me..." I muttered. "Hey, shit happens." He says with a smile. I looked around the car park, hopeless. I opened my wallet, finding what little cash I had. "Well, I'll have to call a cab for tonight. I'm not sure how far this will get me, but, oh well... I can call a locksmith tomorrow." I said digging out my phone.

Adam stood quietly as I looked up cab services on my phone. "Hey..." he put his hand on my wrist. "No, don't call a cab, save your money. I'll just take you." He said, looking me in my eyes sincerely. His dark eyes were like deep wells that drew me in and made me feel something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

_My God...how can I say no...? But is he serious...?_

"Are you serious...?"  
"Yeah."  
"But... it's late."  
"It's okay."

I looked down to my feet a moment, feeling embarrassed at the surreal moment I was in. He smiled, "Come on." He jutted his head toward the car park gate, lifting his arm for me to link back in with his. I blushed, taking his arm again, walking out of the car park.

We walked back to his trailer, where Oscar was sitting, smoking and drinking a beer. "Back so soon?" he commented. "Locked my keys in my car..." I replied, rolling my eyes. Adam chuckled at that. "Aw man... shit happens." Oscar remarked. "Oscar, I'm going to take her to her hotel so she doesn't have to spend the money on a cab, so uh..." Adam said, gesturing. Oscar looked at him knowingly and nodded. "Oh--yeah, man, of course. We'll catch up again soon." he grabbed his jacket and umbrella from the seat he was in. "You guys be safe, have a good night!" He said with a polite wave.

Adam turned to me, "I'll be right back." and went into his trailer. I waited on the patio, watching Oscar walk out into the rain.

It was only a few moments before Adam re-emerged, a leather jacket and keys in his hands. He locked his trailer and turned off the overhanging patio light. "Shall we...?" He gestured, opening the umbrella again. I, again, linked my arm in the crook of his. But this time, he led the way. It was quite a walk. The rain was still very heavy, making loud splatters on the umbrella as we walked. In the atmosphere beneath the umbrella, his cologne was strong and intoxicating. I looked up at him several times, in disbelief and admiration. I was absolutely enamored.

_Why is he going out of his way to help me...? Me?! I'm just a fucking caterer! What would his wife think?_

My mind was racing. We came up on a covered garage, where there were some very nice cars parked. We came to a beautiful black sports car; some model I didn't know - I suspected British make. Adam clicked his fob, and the lights came on, unlocking the door. He closed the umbrella and took my hand from his arm gently, opening the passenger side door for me, ushering me to my seat. I blushed again, "Thank you..." I responded as I brushed off the stray droplets of rain from my jacket, and got in.

The blue glow of the car's interior lights were fascinating as I looked around in amazement. I looked at the symbol on the steering wheel, still not recognizing it. It was _very_ nice. Leather, chrome lining. Whatever it was, it was _expensive_.

He opened the driver door, throwing his leather jacket in the back and hopping in. He smoothed back his hair with his hand, checking out the car. I was in awe, trying not to stare at him. I realized it was probably a good idea to get the directions to my hotel out for him. I quickly got out my phone.

Adam turned on the display screen in the car, pressing a few places on the screen. He started up the car, looking to me. He smiled warmly. "Looking up the address..." I smiled, as I held up my phone. He backed out of his parking spot and drove to the exit gate. His car made a satisfying purr as he pushed the accelerator. He stopped at the gate as it slowly opened. I found the address and showed it to him from my phone. He glanced over to look at it, "You can, uh, you can link to the computer of the car and it'll bring up the GPS." he said, looking side to side as he adjusted at the wheel. It was dark, and the rain had not eased. Lights lit up above us, and further ahead there was another gate to pass through.

"Oh, yeah... give me just a sec." I replied. My phone was still kind of new to me, but I had gotten the hang of it. I finally linked with the car, my name popping up on the display.  
Adam smiled as he saw it.  
The address and directions popped up on screen. Adam reached up to the screen, pressing something, then the GPS silently indicated the next move. Adam pushed the accelerator and the car made a satisfying purr again, one you could feel through the entire car.

He drove us down a road that I remembered taking now dozens of times previously to get back to my hotel. I must have had a huge smile on my face, because he smiled back at me. I felt I should say something instead of being awkwardly quiet. "T-Thank you...again. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble." I said honestly. He looked serious, "It's no trouble. I never get to drive anywhere in this thing. Or really at all. Most of the time, I'm carted around. And..." he looked left and right as we turned a corner, "...I felt I should take care of a fellow American." he said, a look of genuine pride in his face.

 _He really does have the demeanor of a US Marine._ I smiled, feeling pleased.

"Well...I really appreciate you." I added softly. He looked at me a moment, then back at the road. "You're very welcome. If anything, just pay it forward someday." he mentioned, glancing in his rear view mirror. I smiled and nodded at that in silent agreement.

Suddenly, I remembered something I had meant to say. Out of the silence, I just said; "Oh... um... I wanted to also tell you... thank you, for... serving to protect our country. In the Marines, I mean." I said awkwardly. It was so broken and weird, I found myself nervously picking at my cuticles as I spoke. He chuckled deep, looking at me with a disarming smile. "It's okay to talk to me like a normal person. I don't bite." he said with another chuckle, "But yeah, yeah, you're welcome, yeah, I loved the Marine Core. It taught me a lot."

I smiled, and let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. He chuckled a little at my awkwardness, looking at me. He kept smiling at me curiously. "So tell me... did you ever serve? Or have any family who served?" he asked, a genuine curiosity in his tone. I suddenly felt like an idiot.

_That is the perfect thing to talk about with him!_

"Yeah, actually. My dad is retired Air Force. He served back in the 70's. He was a flight line mechanic. Then, my brother is currently serving in the Air Force. He's supposed to come back stateside soon. He's, uh... also a huge Star Wars fan. Has been as long as I can remember." I said, feeling like I was rattling on.  
He nodded, smiling at the Star Wars comment. "How old is your brother?"  
"He's 10 years older than I am, so....38? I have three older brothers." I responded. He raised his eyebrows at that, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh... that must've been interesting. Are you the youngest of all?"  
"Yep, I'm the youngest and the only girl." I said, making Adam chuckle a bit, "So you can imagine the dating scene for me was a bit tough."  
"Oh, hell yeah, three older brothers? Yeah, it'd be hard to date the baby sister at that point." He smiled with humor in his eyes.

My heart dropped for a moment as I thought about what I was going to say next. I visibly shrank a little. "One of my best friends was a Marine, actually..." I said softly. Adam noticed my change in tone, glancing at me. "Oh, yeah...?" he probed gently.

"Uh... yeah. He and I were old school friends. I'd known him since kindergarten. We became very close friends in our teens... he served in Iraq, I think, a couple times. We lost touch during that time. But he did come home about 10 years ago and I got to see him. That was..." I felt myself getting emotional, my words getting tangled. The car slowed at a stoplight, Adam looked over at me, patiently waiting for me to compose myself to continue. I felt tears welling in my eyes. "That was... the last time I would ever actually see him. He went back and served another tour, then came home and I lost touch with him until about 3 years ago. He, uh... he called me randomly, out of nowhere. Called me to ask if I could help him. He said he was going to be discharged and wanted to... ask if I would _marry_ him... so he could get more money out of it." I sniffed back some tears. Adam still quietly listened.

"I wasn't about to commit fraud, for one, and at the time, I was in a serious relationship and didn't want to ruin it. He kept trying to convince me, saying we could annul the marriage six months after the discharge... and he said he'd let me have my portion of the money if I went through with it. He said that I was his best friend and he loved me anyways, so why not....? But I said no, and hung up." I found a tear rolling down my cheek. "And....that was the last conversation I ever had with him." Adam stopped on the roadside around the corner of my hotel, looking me in the eyes. I was visibly upset at this point. "He was killed in a motorcycle accident in California a few years ago. So I, um.... I never got to repair things with him." I felt a catch in my throat as my emotions overwhelmed me.

_Fuck, nice. Crying in front of my favorite celebrity. Just great._

Adam looked at me sincerely, his eyes showing a depth of kindness and understanding I never knew. His eyes glanced down a bit as he reached for my hand. He took it gently, rubbing his thumb on my knuckles. "It's OK..." I heard him say softly. I tried to hold back, but the pain was hitting me all over again.  
I felt my emotions building in that moment, getting harder to conceal as I burst into heavy sobs. The frustration of everything overran my senses, and I couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh...hey, hey, hey..." Adam soothed, gripping my hands tighter and pulling me closer to him over the center console. He held my head to his shoulder, his other hand in my hair, softly stroking. I couldn't help but weep. It all flowed out of me in that moment, and his kindness to allow me to grieve was so disarming that I let it all out.

He ran his hand over my hair gently, brushing his fingers through the strands, occasionally patting or rubbing my back, sweetly comforting me. "It's OK..." he kept saying, hushed and sweet. I felt him chuckle a little, "You're such a sweetheart..." he said, I could hear and feel the vibrations from his throat as he spoke. I felt myself compose a little, and tried to wipe my face a little before I looked at him. I backed away, wiping my face still. Adam still held my hand, reaching in the console and fishing out some tissues and politely handing them to me. I smiled through my tears, "Thank you..." I said, nasally.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure he still knew how much you cared about him." he replied with confidence. I wiped my nose, "I really hope so." my voice cracked a little.

After a moment, I was composed and had sniffed away the weepy feelings, but I felt foolish to get to that point in front of him. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands down. "I feel so embarrassed right now..." I admitted openly. Adam looked at me with a kind smile, "Why?"  
"I just cried in front of you, well---on you actually...and, uh, you're who you are... and it's a little embarrassing because you're, like, my favorite person." I admitted, not caring what I said in the moment. He chuckled honestly, "No, it's fine. It's totally fine. It just means, uh, that you're comfortable..." he stroked my hand with his thumb again, smirking.

I finally looked him in the eyes, seeing his beautiful golden brown eyes glisten in the glow of the lights from the car. His gaze was intense, yet soft all at once. He seemed to genuinely care about me in that moment, and it was so strange to me. I smiled at him, my walls down emotionally. "You are so nice, it's impossible not to like you... I can't believe I just cried on Adam Driver in his car..." I laughed at myself. He laughed with me, his nose wrinkling. I looked at him, then down at his hand, taking a deep breath. "Thank you..." I squeezed his hand.

He looked me in the eyes as mine met his. My lips curled nervously as I felt very exposed suddenly. His eyes were locked with mine, and I felt myself fidgeting a little in my seat. He still held my hand firmly. "You have very beautiful eyes." he said softly, a small smirk on his lips, still gazing intensely at me. I was so taken away with the moment, I failed to respond.

Like magnets, our faces drifted closer to one another and I could feel his breath on my skin. My heart was thudding in my chest, everything in me felt electric. He leaned in boldly and I felt his soft lips press into mine. I couldn't hold back in the moment, I pressed my lips on his in return. It felt like a spark of lightning hit me, and I melted into his kiss as he pressed his lips harder onto mine.

I tilted my chin and kissed back, feeling the sensation of his lips sending me into almost a dream-like haze. He stopped for a moment, backing away to look me in the eyes again. "Is this OK...?" he asked in a sultry, hushed tone, making me feel a warmness grow deep inside. I nodded, "Yes..." I said softly, feeling the sound of the word bounce off against him.

He looked at the time display of the car, then back to me. His eyes tracing from my lips to my eyes, his face still very close to mine. "Can I ask you something...?" he asked with a soft, cautious tone. "What...?" I responded with an equal tone. He looked down at our intertwined hands and again in my eyes.  
"Would you want to come...stay with me tonight? Somewhere else...?" he asked, his eyes darting between mine. I was taken aback by the proposed question, but flattered. Ridiculously flattered. My heart was pounding and my entire body felt like it had been lit on fire. There was nothing that was going to make me refuse him.

Trying not to sound too eager, I smiled and replied, "Sure..." He smiled back at me, giving me a gentle peck on the lips as he released my hand to put the car into gear. I settled back in my seat, a sudden calmness taking over. He pressed a few buttons on the GPS display, bringing up new directions on screen.

He flipped us around as the car purred and spouted, taking us back on the road. Once we were back on the pavement, he offered me his hand to hold again. I smiled as I accepted it, gripping it firmly. I saw a slight smirk on his lips, his eyes cutting to me and winking. My smile grew and I felt my cheeks warm. I don't know what it was in that moment that made me feel so calm, but I felt like nothing could touch me.

We didn't speak much as we drove toward the estate that we eventually made it to. It was around 2:30am when we made it, and the rain had stopped by now. There were 2 gates to get through before the actual house could be seen. It was a beautiful manor that he had apparently leased for his stay while filming in England.  
He didn't always like to stay on studio grounds in his trailer, so he made some connections to be able to stay here. The estate was gorgeous, entirely gated, cleanly mowed lawns of green, all facing a lovely pond with a fountain. He pulled around to the entrance, parking right in front. I couldn't help but admire everything. He turned off the car, stepping outside and around to open my door. He offered his hand as I got out of my seat. I stood up, looking around at the splendor of it all. He closed my door, coming back to gently grab my hand. "What do you think...?" he asked, almost nervously.

I looked dumbfounded, "Wow." was all I could manage as I smiled, looking around. He chuckled, lifting my hand to plant a gentle kiss on. I softened to him, pulling myself into him as his lips graced my hand. "It's gorgeous..." I replied, amending my answer. "So are you." he said softly, his lips caressing the back of my hand. I felt my heart flutter.

He moved his hand behind my back to lead me up the steps to the front doors. He opened the door for me, letting me in first. The glow of the long hall in front of me was dim, but warm and inviting. He took my jacket from me, setting it on a table near the door. He walked ahead of me, taking my hand gently to lead me down the hall. "Do you need anything? Is there anything I can get you?" he asked graciously.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my work clothes, but then again, he was also fairly casual in his dark jeans and t-shirt right now. I remembered how I'd been crying. "I could probably freshen up, if that's okay." I requested politely. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Right, um, right down that hallway, last door down there. Take as long as you need. And, um, there's toothbrushes and shit in there, whatever you need." He replied, pointing down a nearby hallway opposite us. I smiled and thanked him, releasing his hand to walk down to the restroom. "Um, just uh...ring the buzzer in there on the wall if there's something you need that's not there." he added, almost nervously chuckling. I smiled, "Okay, thank you." I replied in kind.

Once in the nice bathroom, I found a toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth and breath checked myself. Thankfully, my makeup wasn't totally ruined from my random breakdown earlier. _Thank God for waterproof mascara..._

I checked myself out, made sure I was good to go for whatever outcome this encounter may have in store. I wasn't entirely counting on it being sex, but... I was going to be ready regardless. I came out of the bathroom to see Adam standing where I left him, a glass of water in his hands. I walked back over to him with a shy smile on my face. He smiled back, offering me the water. "Figured you might need some water...you know..." he said sweetly with a shrug. "Thank you." I replied, taking a sip.

There were speakers wired throughout the house, and I could hear a soft melody and beat playing over them. It was enticing and disarming. Adam moved his frame over mine as I held my water, pulling me close. He lifted my chin to look in my eyes, planting his sweet lips on mine again. He breathed in deep as he kissed me, twisting into me as he pulled me closer, deepening his kiss. Our lips intertwined and he opened his mouth to slip in his tongue ever so slightly. I smiled as I felt his tongue dance between my lips, returning his kiss with my own passion. He stopped a moment, his arms holding me against him.

My glass of water was tucked in between us, I looked down and chuckled, making him also chuckle a little. He smiled a full smile, showing his teeth, wrinkling his nose and his eyes squinting. I returned my own genuine smile, my eyes sparkling as I gazed into his. He pressed his forehead to mine, shutting his eyes, breathing in and his jaw clenching. I rested my forehead to his, my lips parted and breathing low. My heart was throbbing, hitting my chest so hard I felt it rocking me even in his embrace. "Don't be nervous...we can take it slow." he said sweetly, his voice low and hushed.

He let his hand graze down my frame as he reached for my free hand, leading me down the opposite hallway I had come from.  
I felt like I was in a dream, weightless and floating. He led me to a room at the end of the hall. The large, wooden door was heavy and looked as though the designs on it were hand carved. Adam looked down for a moment as he slipped off his shoes, scooting them off to the side with his foot. I took the hint, doing the same with my shoes.

The room inside was luxurious yet rustic by decoration, the walls were a soft white with a rich, golden colored carpet, warm lights reflected off of the hard woods in the room. There was a large, gorgeous canopy bed in the middle of the room set with satin black sheets and a white comforter that was soft and billowy. The canopy drapes were soft white linens lined with black beads on a string. The wall on the opposite side was all hardwood shelving complete with an entertainment center with a 60" flat screen TV placed in the center over a hearth of a fireplace.

Adam turned the lights to a dimmer setting with a panel switch on the side wall. I was so in awe at my surroundings, looking around at the splendor.

"This is really... I mean, wow, this is a really beautiful room." I finally managed to say after so much time silent. He looked to me, smiling casually, "Oh, yeah. I thought so too. It's comfy enough." He said, glancing around the room himself.

I felt an utter guilt in my core. Kissing him, holding his hand, being as affectionate as I was with him... was what I was doing wrong?

_I have to ask him... or I'll feel guilty forever..._

I worked up the courage to look him in the eye. I let his hand go for a moment, clasping my hands together tightly.

"Adam..." I said softly, looking up to him. He turned his gaze to me again, his eyes curious, responding silently to my acknowledgement. I lowered my head as I found the words hard to say. "I have to know..." I bit my lip, "...what about your wife?" I looked at him again, this time with worry in my eyes. The look on his face was disarming, almost like he expected the question. He paused a moment, his eyes darting between mine.

He took my hand again, pulling me toward him, his brow furrowed seriously, looking me dead in the eye. "My wife and I have an understanding with each other. My marriage is grounded, very solid. So, you don't need to worry." he explained with all confidence. He bent his neck down to match my gaze, "OK...?" he added on with a small smile.

Admittedly, I was a bit confused, but I felt the weight lift from me as he said this to me. I couldn't help but crack a small smile, resting my head on his chest in relief. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head, leaning in to kiss my hair softly.

"So... what am I to you? What... what is this that we're doing...?" I asked, genuinely curious as I spoke against his chest. Adam put his large hand on the back of my neck, his fingers weaving into my hair. I looked up to him, his eye line looking off somewhere passed me, as if in thought. "You're my muse... that's who you are to me." his voice was deep, the vibrations drifting onto me as his words came. His eyes suddenly looked into mine, piercing deep. "And what this is, Ruby..." he began saying, as he started to walk backward, pulling me with him. I smiled shyly as my name drifted from his lips like sweet honey. He pulled me around, my back to the bed, still holding me close. "...this is how we get to know each other more."

He backed me onto the edge of the bed, planting a soft kiss on my forehead as I sat down. He looked serious for a moment, his face darkened, his hand still holding mine. "I want you to always feel comfortable with me while you're here. I don't want you to ever feel unsafe. But if you do, please... just tell me." he explained. I felt a sense of relief again, setting me at more ease than before. "If you ever feel like it's too much... we can stop, OK? No pressure." he added, his thumb rubbing on my hand.

I looked up at him, and in that moment, I felt calm, collected... and ready. I felt myself brimming with a confidence I hadn't felt in a very long time. I looked him squarely in his eyes, a fire burning deep in my core, my cheeks warming up, "Then... I want to get to know you more..." I put my free hand on the top of his jeans waistband, my finger tugging him gently, "...know you deeper..." I bite my lip.

His gaze bounces from my lips to my chest, a smirk creeping onto his face. My confidence seemed to do something to him. He reaches his free hand to the fabric of my blouse, gently tugging at the top, his eyes now glancing down to my breasts. His large fingers brush onto the skin of my chest, making my breath hitch, dragging them to my neck to rest there beneath my ear. He pushed into me desperately, taking my lips on his, his thumb grazing my ear as I felt him crawl over me as we moved into the center of the bed.

I laid myself flat on the bed as I drowned in Adam's passionate kiss. I could feel his frame and weight over me, encompassing me, making me feel delicate, as I had scarcely ever felt before. He lifted his face away for a moment, looking in my eyes, his hand on my neck lifting to stroke my hair away from my face. He looked at me like I was precious and beautiful, his touch gentle, savoring each sensation as he caressed my face down to my neck. My breath was heavy as I gripped his shirt collar, pulling his lips to mine again, slipping my tongue in softly. His hand trailing down my blouse to unbutton underneath my bust line where it opened.  
I could feel the fabric pop as my shirt came apart. I felt suddenly eased as his lips drifted away from mine, his dark eyes suddenly piercing into mine as his hands slowly unbuttoned my blouse, one button at a time.

He gave me a look. _That_ look. The one that made my insides quiver. His enormous hands were so gentle yet moved with precision and purpose. "Just relax..." the words melted off of his lips, so inviting. He leaned in, kissing my lips softly then down to my chin, my neck, my chest.... on down. I closed my eyes and lifted my chin as he moved further down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned...


	5. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby joined Adam after his kind invitation. Things are heating up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW CONTENT AHEAD***
> 
> ***Please proceed with caution***
> 
> ***I also highly recommend listening to https://youtu.be/_2MOGj5vb-M while reading this chapter.***

His breath on my skin and how it made everything tingle sent shivers down my spine. His lips gently grazing every inch of space he could find as he made his journey lower down my body, unbuttoning my blouse slowly, one button at a time.

He kept his mouth on my skin, nibbling, licking and kissing downward, his free hand caressing my breasts through my bra. He then lifted his chin with a smile, undoing the last button, urging me to prop myself up to remove it. I obliged, slipping my arms out of the sleeves and letting the blouse drop to the floor. He gazed at me a moment, seeming to take it all in. I'd never been looked at like that; like I was an object of worship.

He sighed heavy, resting his face to my chest, in between my breasts. He breathed in deep and I arch my back as I pull him in, his strong arms wrapping around me. I can feel his desire as his hands slide up my back to my shoulders, pulling me down to his face again to kiss me deeply. As his lips dance with mine, we slowly bring ourselves to sit up and he unzips his jeans, easing out of the legs one at a time. He pauses a moment, having trouble getting one foot free. He screws up his face, his teeth gritted and grunting with effort to kick off the pant leg. With no luck, he rolls his eyes and uses his hand to pull it off with a gruff groan, throwing his jeans violently to the floor. I can't help but chuckle. He looks back to me, a smile gracing his face, chuckling with me. His eyes drift along my body again, my eyes doing the same.

His sculpted thighs move to straddle me as he undoes my jeans with both hands. He hooks a finger on a belt loop on both sides and tugs down, pulling them off with ease as I lift my legs. He tosses them carelessly behind him, his fingers now tracing up and down my smooth legs that I've rested on either side of him.  
Finally, he lifts his shirt up off over his head, bunching it up and tossing it. He looks around at the clothes on the floor around the large room, then to me, "We'll, uh... we'll clean this up later." He says with a carefree grin. I smiled as my eyes wander all over him, from his shoulders and chest to his arms, everything about him was sculpted beautifully. I found my eyes eventually drifting down to his boxers which, very clearly, were revealing his excitement. My head fell back and I let out a breath, realizing what was going to happen really was about to happen. I was still struggling to believe, but I took it all in.

His eyes looked deep into mine as he kissed me, laying me back down, his hulking frame over me again. His hands gently guided mine to rest above my head, his fingers tracing the skin of my palms. He took his time, like he was absorbing me into him. His fingers traced my flesh from my hands, down my arms as he kissed my lips, devouring them as if they were drenched in honey. When his hands reached my breasts, he gripped them gently, but I could feel his muscles tighten as he breathed in. His face leaning in to plant his lips on my chest again, he kissed down in between my breasts, his breath getting heavier. I relax into him as he comes up for a moment to hungrily kiss me, his right hand moving to my bra latch on my back. He carefully yet expertly undid all three latches with ease, slipping it over my head and brushing it off of the bed.

His eyes drift to my exposed breasts for a moment and he drinks me in, pressing my body to his chest as I'm enveloped in his kiss again.

I'm lost in his touch and lips as I'm having to remember to breathe. His lips are a soft and inviting magic, and I'm giving into his spells. His natural scent mixed with his cologne was so captivating. He was easing out of his boxers as his free hand caressed my skin to my waist. I felt a haze in the air, the atmosphere getting heavier. The low lighting making me feel relaxed and calm, the warm glow bouncing off of the handsome undertones of his skin, accentuating every little detail of his frame. He moved his thighs between my legs, lifting me with his arms by the waist up to rest my head up at the head of the bed.

"Are you relaxed...?" He asked in a hushed, sultry voice, his face gentle. I nodded, my expression the picture of bliss. He smiled as he scooted down, resting on his stomach, his shoulders between my thighs. One of his hands gripped and rubbed my thigh gently, the muscles and veins in his hands flexing. He nibbled at my opposite thigh playfully, planting soft kisses here and there. I bit my lip, rolling my eyes at the sensations. I can feel his hair softly tickle my skin as he moves his head between my legs down to my panties. My chest rises and falls heavily as his teeth softly bite onto the top of the fabric and he pulls down, his finger hooked into one side. He sits up a moment to sling shot them across the room, quickly returning to his place with eagerness.

He takes a moment to look down, his fingers tracing the lips of my pussy. I close my eyes, spreading my legs a little wider for him as I'm completely at ease with his presence. "God..." he says as he inserts two fingers into me for a brief moment, making my breath hitch as he twirls them inside me. He gapes as he pulls them out, his dark eyes widening as he looks at them. "You are _drenched_ right now..." he coos as he sticks his fingers in his mouth. He closes his eyes and groans as he tastes them, letting out a sharp breath through his nose. As our eyes meet he smiles, his lips making a smacking noise as he sucks the last of my juices from his large fingers and licks his lips.

Without another word, he leans down and buries his face into my pussy, his arms wrapping around my hips, needing and gripping my flesh. I arch my back as I feel his tongue delve past my lips and into my vaginal opening, feeling like he's drinking from a fountain, his lips pulsing and pushing. His eyes are closed and as I look down to him I see him and feel him, nose pushing in deep, shaking his head like a ravenous animal, vibrations flowing all over me. He's tasting me and devouring me with a force like I've never felt, his hair falling around his face as he tilts his head. He's gripping my hips harder as he pushes his tongue deeper and I'm soaking him, the sensory of it all overwhelming me. My breathing is picking up, my cheeks flushing pink, and I can feel the aching begin, he's got me already.

I felt the first burst of sensations as he laced his fingers into my pussy lips sliding in with his tongue, making me exert a muffled moan. He angles his palm to his face and twirls his fingers inside of me, his tongue suckling my clitoris as I feel the vibrations from his throat against my skin. He's groaning with pleasure himself, his eyes closed, lost in the moment. I clench my fists as he continues, digging my nails into my palms, my mouth open.  
His free hand slides from my hips to my leg, pulling it closer to him as he unlatches his lips from my pussy, giving my thigh a good bite, exerting a growl. I look down to him, giggling and grinning. "You taste like vanilla icing." He says as he sits up for a moment, breathing in. He wipes his jaw and chin with his palm, licking my leftover nectar, savoring every drop.

Adam then crawls up my frame eagerly, his lips crashing into mine as I sit up to meet his gaze. His hand reached around the grab the back of my neck, entangling my hair and pulling me deeper into his kiss.

I can't escape his ravenous lips, and I don't want to, I'm devouring him back, my tongue drinking in the taste of his sweet saliva.

_I want him. I want him now._

"Take me. Take me now, please." I plead between breaths and twisted lips. His eyes spark with passion, piercing me. He grins, the folds of his face showing as he looks from my lips back to my eyes. He tilts his head, still gazing into me, "You think you can handle it...?" He purrs deeply, nuzzling his nose to my cheek, planting a small kiss on my lips.

I nip at his lip as he pulls away, looking back into his eyes, "I can handle anything you can do." I reply, my eyes darting between his.

With that, he attacks my neck with his jaws, suckling and biting, his hand grasping my throat, his thumb pressing in under my jaw. He's got me pinned down with the strength of his weight, one hand clamped onto my wrists above my head, his thighs forcing mine to wrap around his.

He trails his tongue up to my earlobe, licking and sucking, sending sparks through my veins, my toes curling.

I can hardly contain myself as I gasp and moan. There's no mercy from him as he holds me down, he's going in for the kill.  
With a rumbling growl, he came up for air, his face to the ceiling, his hair whipping as he threw back his head. He unleashes my neck, his hand reaching down to himself for a moment. He runs a hand over his own cock, stroking sequentially. I glance down, then meet his eyes as a mischievous twinkle springs from them. He puts a hand on the inside of my thigh as he sucks on his fingers, soon after indulging himself by dipping them into my lush wetness again, twisting inside me. He relishes as he rubs the elixir on his member, his jaw dropping.

He forces my thighs further apart with his palm. He slips inside of me, the sheer caliber of him enough to knock the breath out of me. I'm panting as he pushes into me with a husky groan, his left hand now on my hip as he begins to thrust in and out.

He falls forward, his hair hanging past his face, his right arm propping him up to where we're face to face. He's watching me luxuriate from the pleasure of him. "That's right..." He purrs so sultry as his eyes lock with mine, thrusting effortlessly.

Adam's left hand then moved up to cradle my face. It's large enough to encompass my neck and still rest against my cheek, and I feel a buzzing begin deep inside me.

His aroma is engulfing me, I'm captured by his scent as his breathing picks up along with my own. His breath hitting my skin, he thrusts with more ferocity, exuding pleased groans and grunts as he slides deliciously into me. I'm biting my lip and tilting my head back as the buzzing grows, Adam clearly noticing. He eases a hand under my back as I arch, he's reveling in the view. My hands grab onto his shoulders, digging my nails into his defined biceps, I can't let go.

At this point, I can't keep quiet and I'm practically bellowing as he drills his cock deeper and harder.

He's barely breaking a sweat as he keeps going, continuing to keep his eyes locked with mine. Through his rapid breaths, he growls and tells me, "I want to watch you cum for me." He gropes my breast, suckling at it hungrily for a moment before again looking to me. I can feel every nerve ending in my body quaking. "You're going to cum for me. Come on." he urges, fitting himself completely inside me. I gape, taking a sharp breath in as he pounds into me. "Oh, fuck..." I hum, feeling my heart thudding ferociously in my chest.

"That's right. Cum for me." He's relishing in the moment, his breath heavy. Almost on his cue, I feel the lighting rip through from my toes up my legs, causing me to wrap around him, everything feels like fireworks going off inside of me. He feels me tightening and his growl turns into a roar, forcing his weight into each thrust, indulging in the sensations. His lips twist as he watches my expressions of delight, his eyes widening. "That's it. Take it all in."

I grip his shoulders and back, as he holds me skin to skin, the bed rocking. His cheek is against mine as I release a heavy gasp, finally coming down. Adam suddenly sits up on his thighs, grabbing my hips forcefully, shoving me deeper onto his cock as he releases his cum into me with a shuttered groan of pure ecstasy. I feel the warmth of his fluids spilling into me and I'm relishing every bit of it, reeling from my orgasm.

His breathing slows as he slips out of me, spent and wasted on the overwhelming sensations. I'm catching my breath, feeling almost tipsy from it all. Adam smiles as he crawls up to lay parallel to me, resting his head on his hand. Some of his gorgeous hair is stuck to his face here and there, and it's absolutely adorable. I'm in bliss.

"You...." I can hardly grasp the words, "...you are too much." I remark with a breathy chuckle. He chuckles with me, his eyes glimmering. He tilts his head, glancing me up and down. "I don't know about that. You seemed to take all of me just fine." He replies with a sly smirk. I reach my hand to his face to pull his pouted lips to mine. He moans at my kiss, "God, your lips are like candy." He says, still pressed against them.

After a moment, the lusty haze in the room dissipates and everything calms. We shuffle under the sheets as the fireplace crackles, the firelight making our shadows dance. Adam settled in comfortably, bringing an arm around me as I nuzzled up under his chin resting on his chest. I sighed deeply as I felt so at ease. Subconsciously, he began biting his nails on one hand, gritting his teeth and hissing as he apparently bit too hard on one. I noticed now he had slight bruises on his knuckles.

Curiosity got the better of me, "What happened?" I asked as I traced his bruises softly with my finger. He sighed, chewing on his lip, "I had to punch a wall for another role I'm doing." My eyes widen and I chuckle. "You're dedicated, aren't you?" I tease. He kisses my hair, "You have no idea." he says with a light chuckle, the deep vibrations of his voice resonating against my cheek.

I laid on his chest like that for what felt like ages, I was so comfortable, listening to his breathing and soaking in his essence. I felt precious and adored in his embrace.  
Adam's arm was still around me, his fingers gently gliding up and down my skin, soothing me into a sweet and deep sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned...


	6. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, Ruby wakes to wander the house...

I stretch out, taking in a deep breath as I sprawl out over the black satin sheets. I notice the space next to me is empty as I crack open my eyes, still drowsy and quite frankly, a bit sore. I glance around the room and notice a note on the end table on my side of the bed. I yawn wide as I reach for it. My name is written in beautiful calligraphic script that I recognize as Adam's handwriting and I smile to myself. Inside, it says;

_You looked too beautiful to wake. Sleep as long as you like. Help yourself to whatever you need and make yourself at home. I'll be upstairs if you need anything._   
_-Adam_

My cheeks warm as I read the words and I clutch the note in my fingers tightly. The light is splintered through the gated window nearby and I can tell it's getting to be about noon-ish by now.

_Dammit, I slept so late..._

I rise from the bed, which I struggle with because it was incredibly comfortable, and headed to the connected bathroom. The whole bathroom is a champagne and white color scheme; a huge Jacuzzi bathtub in the corner and comfortable looking shower/steam room with a ceiling mounted shower head.  
It's luxurious and I feel ridiculously out of place being here. I look at myself in the mirror, my long hair looking all sorts of a bedhead mess, eyes still puffy. There's a fresh toothbrush on the counter, which I assume Adam had been kind enough to set out for me. I begin to freshen up, finding a hairbrush and running it through my locks.

Afterwards, I run the water in the sink and begin to brush my teeth, falling into the habit of my regular routine. After a moment while I'm brushing, a sudden realization hits me and I stop mid brush. I glance down to the running water, feeling a shiver run down my spine and I turn it off as I stare blankly. I hold the toothbrush between my teeth as I then look back at myself in the mirror for a long while.

_I just... had sex... with Adam Driver..._

The realization is setting in and my face turns red. I smile and bite my lip, my shoulders rising as I feel that unmistakable sense of pride growing in me. I never thought this would happen. I mean, yeah, I had dreamed of this and maybe fantasized about things like this before, but the fact that it _actually_ happened last night makes my whole world suddenly come to a screeching halt.

I can still smell his scent on me. Not just his cologne, but his natural scent is smothered all over me. I can still feel how he touched me, how his hands just... _claimed_ me. The feeling of him thrusting inside of me... it still made my insides pulse and throb just at the mere thought. My God, it's such a heady feeling, I can feel my head swimming from it. Part of me is expecting this to all be some coma dream. Like perhaps I hit my head walking on the slick pavement out in the rain. Maybe this was all just my fantasy.

I looked at myself in the mirror, then at my arm, pinching myself. Hard. Just for good measure. I look around at my surroundings.

Yep. Still here.

I inhaled deep and finished brushing my teeth. I then drew myself a bath, stepping in and indulging in the warm water, allowing myself to relax as I breathe in the steam. I turn on the jet propulsion of the tub and my muscles are softly massaged by the pumping water. I'm feeling a serene peace as I extend, stretching my limbs. I soak for a long while, till my fingers and toes are pruned. When I step into the bedroom later, there's a comfortable looking black silk robe laid out on the bed for me. I smile to myself, picking it up and slipping into it.

As I open the door, the entire area looks a little different than I remember from the night before. Of course, the difference is the light. Beautiful beams of sunlight are scattered onto the carpets and wood flooring of the mansion, all of the colors of the wood flourishing. There's a clean, sweet smell wafting through the air and my senses are instantly at ease.

I walk out beyond the staircase, remembering Adam's note and heading upstairs. As I walk the steps, I can see a beautiful oval-shaped living room with stone pillars supporting the ceiling. There's a gorgeous Swarovski crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room, refracting the soft lights like glittering stars around it. The beige-colored couches and arm chairs are arranged to match the oval room, Adam seated in a large, comfy looking arm chair near a window, reading a book. The coffee table near him is stacked with papers and other books, along with a tall cup of something steaming and a phone that's vibrating and lighting up every once in a while.  
He sees me enter the room and his face brightens, looking up from his book for a moment. I sheepishly make my way over to him, gazing in awe at the room. There are paintings and art hung everywhere along with plants and other trinkets here and there. He doesn't say a word, he just watches me as I walk closer.

"How are you?" I ask, not really knowing what to say. The lines on his face appear as he smiles at me, "I'm great. How are you?" he lays his book on the coffee table. "I'm wonderful. Thank you." I reply, smiling softly. He's dressed casually in a black t-shirt and Adidas jogging pants, his hair looking a bit tussled from maybe an earlier workout or run. His phone lights up and vibrates again and he furrows his brow a moment, glancing at it. He takes a quick peek and then waves it off casually.  
"A bit busy, I see." I remark as I'm now standing in front of him. He looks at his surroundings and chuckles. "Yeah, I... I got a lot going on here, don't I?" he answers with a sigh, reaching for his cup nearby. I reach down and grab it, handing it to him. It smells like a citrus blend of tea. He smiles softly as he takes it, uttering an "Oh, thank you." as he takes a gulp. He gestures to me to come closer and I oblige.

He pulls me by my waist, closer to him, setting the cup aside again. He looks me in the eyes as he urges me to have a seat with him. The chair is large enough for two people to comfortably cuddle together. I then find myself settling in immediately next to him, my long legs draped over his, my robe falling open around them. I shift to get comfortable against the back of the chair as he runs his fingers over the freshly shaved skin of my legs, a gentle look on his face. I feel myself blushing as he touches me. "So smooth..." he says softly, his fingers making swirls. I bite my lip, reaching for his hand. I have to touch him again. As I reach for him, he doesn't pull away, but allows me to pull his fingers to my lips to kiss them softly.  
"Did you enjoy your bath?" he asks, watching my lips. I met his eyes, "Oh, yes. It was lovely. I haven't been so at ease in a long time." I told him honestly. "That's very good." he replies, pulling my own fingers to his lips, planting kisses over them like I had his. The softness of his lips send tantalizing tingles to my womanhood.

"So, what's got you so busy today?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow curiously, looking to the coffee table. "Well..." he starts, exhaling and reaching over my legs for what looks like a script, "...reading some revisions that were sent over this morning. It's a lot less dialogue than the first one. Which, I guess, isn't bad but, uh... just seems like it would be better to keep it." He explains, flipping through the pages, pointing out his indicated lines. He then reaches for another group of script papers and looks them over. He makes an annoyed noise, his lips twisting, "This shit here is all..." he makes an emphatic gesture with his hand on the paper, "...possibly being re-written... so, uh, I don't know if I should even be reading it or...?" He shakes his head in frustration, tossing the script aside. "Still waiting on the final word and everyone but the script supervisor has messaged me... so, I gave up on that and went to my book." he points to it on the coffee table. The faded red cover reads, " _Burn This_ ", and it looked fairly worn from what I could see. "Been making what time I can to read it, but... to stay in the right headspace, I have to..." he makes a motion with his hand like he's brushing it away. I smile and nod, listening intently.

He looks at me with a disarmed smile, chuckling a little. "It's boring, I know." I shake my head quickly, "No, no it's not!" I reply, eager to hear more. Adam's hearty chuckle in response makes a vibration that I can feel through our intimate positioning in the chair. "Do you ever get a day off?" I ask him, putting a finger to my chin. He glances down at his wrist watch, "Oh, I do. But I don't feel like I do." he replies with a chuckle. I chuckle with him, chewing on my fingers. I feel like a love-struck teenager sitting on his lap.  
His eyes lock with mine, his hands gently rubbing up and down my legs as we stare in silence at each other. His other hand is rested on my thigh and I intertwine my fingers with his. He then sighs deep, leaning his head back in the chair, still looking to me. "I enjoyed you last night." He finally confesses, his voice deep and warm, now breaking the silence. I feel my cheeks warm and a sheepish smile creeps on my face. He smiles sweetly and strokes the hand I'm holding with his thumb, his eyes darting between mine. "I certainly enjoyed you also." I respond, trying not to sound flat. He grins at that, looking around the room.

"Ruby..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm not going to be needed on set for the next few days. And if you'd like... I'd really like it if you stayed here with me." He says, an inviting look in his dark amber eyes. I'm speechless and I feel like I've been robbed of the air in my lungs for a moment.  
"But... what about my car... my keys?"  
"I called a locksmith this morning. It's been towed to your hotel room and the keys were given to my assistant, who is bringing them by later."  
"You did that for me?" I ask in disbelief.  
"Of course. If you need anything from your room, I can have someone go and get it for you. Just let me know." He responds with an ease in his tone. I'm flabbergasted. He just looks back at me with a bright cheeriness that completely disarms me. I bite my lip and stare off for a moment, weighing my options.

The primary choice of staying is hanging _HEAVILY_ , but I can't help but wonder what kind of reputation I would gain. I battle in my mind silently as Adam reaches over my legs again to pick up his cup. I chew my lip and look at him, finally making up my mind, "Yes. Yes, I'd love to stay." I smile brightly. He leans in and captures my lips, his hand cupping my cheek. I can feel him smile through his kiss, tender and wholesome. "I'm so glad you said yes." he says as he pulls away. "It gets to be a bit boring and lonely here." he adds.

_I can only imagine..._

Adam and I lounge in the chair a bit longer; him reading his book with much distraction from his phone, and I've now claimed his cup of tea as my own. It's a rich, lemon-orange flavored black tea with hints of cinnamon and I'm content as I sip it.  
Suddenly, I hear the front door open and I hear movement. Adam doesn't seem to be bothered, so I follow his lead. A short, thin young man makes his way up the stairs. His dark blonde hair is tied in a man bun, his beard neatly trimmed, wearing wire framed glasses over his fair face. He's neatly dressed in a button up shirt and slacks, looking very much absorbed in his task. His hands are full as he walks towards Adam and myself.

Without a word, he sets down a manila folder with a big, red stamp that reads "confidential" on it, along with a couple boxes onto the coffee table. I hear my keys jingle as he sets them on top of the papers. He makes eye contact with me, giving me a brief smile. I smile back, feeling a bit awkward. Still silent, he searches through his armful of things, retrieving a thick piece of paper and pulling a pen from his shirt pocket, handing it to Adam. Adam looks perplexed as the paper is held out to him, interrupting his reading. "What's this?" he asks.  
"Another clause update from Disney. They just need your signature and I'll get it back to the studio." the young man says in a lovely Lancashire accent. Adam rolls his eyes and sucks in his lips as he scans the verbiage of the contract. He sighs, furrowing his brow as he signs, looking a bit annoyed. "What's that, like, the fifth one in a month? God, how many changes are they going to make...?" he asks flatly. The young man shrugs, his eyes widening as he replaces the paper to his stack in his arm.  
"Theodore, this is Ruby. He's my assistant." Adam suddenly says, gesturing to me. The young man smiles as he offers a handshake, which I accept, trying to remain collected. "Lovely to meet you, ma'am." he responds with a gentle squeeze." I smile back warmly, "And you." I feel very put on the spot. Adam looks to me for a moment, "Theodore can make a run to your hotel room and grab your things, if you want to make a list." I look at him blankly, noticing that Theodore has now taken out his phone and a stylus, waiting on me. I struggle with my thoughts for a moment, eventually rattling off a list of things I could remember that I might want to have with me, and I tell him where my hotel room card key is. Theodore notes each item down carefully and tucks his phone away, swiftly turning to leave the room.

As the assistant leaves the room, I feel a nervousness crippling me for a moment. Adam gives me a side glance, smiling casually, "He won't say anything to anybody, if that's what you're worried over." he mentions, like he could read my mind. He turns a page in his book, leaning to kiss me on the cheek sweetly. I turn to him, admittedly nervous, but learning to calm as Adam seems completely at ease. "I won't worry then." I returned, reaching my hand up to weave my fingers through his luscious, dark locks. From where we are, I can hear the front door open and close with a loud thud.

Adam's hand then glides up my legs and beneath my robes, feeling the warmth between my legs. I hold my breath as I feel his long fingers slipping into my wet folds. He utters a low hum that I can feel through his neck as he leans his face next to mine, nibbling my earlobe. "What about all your busy work?" I ask, breathless as his fingers rub gently against my clitoris. "It can wait..." He teased. I could feel him smile as he kissed from my cheek to my lips.

He carefully moves out from the chair, getting on his knees in front of it, gently gripping my flesh and parting my legs. "I'd like to savor you again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come...

**Author's Note:**

> *** Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked this! More to come! ***


End file.
